nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Luncheon Kingdom
The Luncheon Kingdom is a location featured in Super Mario Odyssey. It is an Italian-themed location and the greater location of Mount Volbono . The Regional currency is purple polygon-shaped fruit. Official Descriptions Layout Power Moons Note: 18 Power Moons are needed to power up the Odyssey. *'The Broodals Are After Some Cookin': Obtained by defeating Spewart. *'Under the Cheese Rocks': Capture a Hammer Bro. and using his frying pans to break some cheese rocks hiding a switch that opens the cage containing the Power Moon. *'Climb Up the Cascading Magma:' *'Lurking in the Pillar's Shadow': Found in the first part of the Luncheon Kingdom in a corner between two pillars. *'Love Above the Lava': Meet with the female Goomba while controlling a Goomba Stack. *'Magma Narrow Path': Capture a Lava Bubble and overcoming a challenging pink lava level in a secret area. *'A Strong Simmer': Capture a Lava Bubble and heating the first pot in the cooking area. *'An Extreme Simmer': Capture a Lava Bubble and heating the second pot in the cooking area. *'Is This an Ingredient Too?!': Break the crates next to the Crazy Cap store, then climbing to the top of the building. *'Golden Turnip Recipe 1': Throw a golden turnip into the cooking pot next to the Crazy Cap store. *'Atop a Column in a Row': Ground-pound a high pillar in Peronza Plaza. *'Excavate 'n' Search the Cheese Rocks': Collect five Moon Shards in a secret area found right before the "Under the Cheese Rocks" Moon. *'Climb the Cheese Rocks': Obtained by climbing the highest cheese rock in a secret area found right before the "Under the Cheese Rocks" Moon. *'Fork Flickin' to the Summit': Obtained by capturing Volbonans and utilizing hat spinners to reach the top of a summit in a secret area. *'Luncheon Kingdom Slots': Line up five Power Moon symbols on the slot machine. *'Taking Notes: Swimming in Magma': Collect all of the Rainbow Notes above the lava near the path to the Meat Plateau. *'Beneath the Rolling Vegetables': Found at the end of the 8-bit sequence beneath an island producing large rolling bell peppers. *'Luncheon Kingdom Timer Challenge 1': Capture a scarecrow above the starting area and wall jumping up the blocks that appear. *'Secret Path to Mount Volbono': Found in the Floating Sky Island. **Found on top of the high wall near the Odyssey. **Found on top of a high floating island in the sky east of the red-haired Broodal battle zone. **Collect five Moon Shards in a secret area with rising and sinking platforms. **Found behind the door in the secret area with rising and sinking platforms. **Can be purchased from the Crazy Cap store for 100 yellow Coins. **Found on top of the high cliff face across the lava from Peronza Plaza. **Capture a Lava Bubble and using it to light a lone torch on an island. **Ground Pound all of the cracked spots on the island with the rolling vegetables. **Use Cappy to open a secret door near the edge of the lava, then traversing across the rotating platforms. **Collect all of the Rainbow Notes in the secret rotating platforms area. **Obtained by capturing a Fire Bro near the Odyssey and using him to light two torches on a side platform. Residents Gallery Super Mario Odyssey - Sticker Artwork - Mount Volbono.png|Mount Volbono sticker. Super Mario Odyssey - Photo artwork_02.jpg Super Mario Odyssey - Screenshot 024.png Super Mario Odyssey - Screenshot 027.png Names in Other Languages Luncheon Kingdom Mount Volbono Trivia *The Luncheon Kingdom is based on a real-life location named Mount Vesuvius. References Category:Class C articles Category:Super Mario Odyssey kingdoms Category:Mario locations Category:Worlds Category:Location articles